


Leaving For Good

by CapNstuff



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom, The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Leaving Home, Medieval, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapNstuff/pseuds/CapNstuff
Summary: You couldn’t bare the nightly routines that Geralt tended to make with other women, so you leave.
Relationships: Geralt - Relationship, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/You, Geralt/reader, Witcher/Reader, geralt of rivia/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	Leaving For Good

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first Geralt fic and medieval type fic so please pleaasseee go easy on me!

You start chugging your fourth pint of brew for the night, the salty liquid dripping down your chin and onto the neatly carved wooden table.

Jaskier only raised an eyebrow at you, concerned for your well-being. Ever since you two had defeated a large turbulent Golem that wreaked havoc on a small nearby town, you had been slightly and cold. Jaskier had his suspicions that the two of you had slept together, but he was never fully sure.

You and Jaskier had become quite good friends when you joined in on their adventures. The two of you would laugh and have the best of times together, even Geralt would have a small smiled placed on his lips. 

However, he was concerned because Geralt is known for not caring about anyone or anything—certainly those who come to bed with him. He knew how Geralt could be and even though you can very much take care of yourself, he sees the toll it sets upon you.

“Haven’t you had enough?”

You ignored him and continued to chug the dizzy inducing liquor until every last drop. You slightly slammed down the now empty cup, fully drinking it down your gullet. You wiped the slightly sticky substance off of your chin and rolled your eyes at your concerned friend.

“It’ll only be enough if I’ve downed all the ale in the world.”

Jaskier sighed at your state and you were now slightly giggling at everything in sight. He was now quite sure your despair was all from the Witcher as you stared at him longingly. 

Geralt came and sat with the two of you, a brown sack of money from a bounty in his hands. He gave a couple of coins to you and Jaskier but he had the most since Roach needed to be fed and bathed.

After a weeks-long journey of riding through the countryside, Geralt finally gave in to you and Jaskier begging for a warm stay and hefty pub. All the two of you wanted was a nice warm meal and a cozy bed to sleep in.

Of course, when the three of you arrived at the small village, there was quite the talk about The Witcher ‘Geralt’ arriving to help them fight off a Golem that had been tormenting their town. Geralt would always roll his eyes at one of the townsfolk raving on about how it was destiny’s calling.

He picked up his sword and walked into the forest, much to your protests. He would always place himself straight into the mouth of danger and

“Geralt, I can fight-”

He just grunted in disapproval but you persisted, grabbing Roach’s reigns to stop him from going into the swampy vines forest. She nudged you slightly as you subconsciously patted her. This time your arguing and clamors have been loud and a large ramble about how women can fight as well as men.

“Y/n. I’m aware of this but it’s too dangerous.” He then ripped the reigns out of your hands and sauntered off into the darkened forest. You let out an exasperated sigh but Jaskier turned to you with a bright smile.

“Let’s get you a pint, my lady.”

* * *

Now here you were, on your fourth pint of beer, watching as a whore flirted with Geralt across the room. That dark pit that rested in your stomach only grew.

You honestly didn’t blame her, Geralt was probably one of the prettiest men to set your eyes upon. The vast difference and breath of fresh air were most likely wonderful. She probably had lots handful of men that beat her or treated her like shit. Geralt was cut off from the world sure, but he wasn’t an asshole to women for being women.

He held a lot of respect towards women and treats them like they’re equal, which most men can’t say they do.

However, the actions that made your skin crawl and that abyss in your stomach grow was from Geralt flirting back and most of the time he followed them into rooms reserved. Sometimes, even a smile would capture his face as the women would flirt dashingly towards him. Jealousy had always coursed through your veins as he would flirt back with the woman.

Tonight had been no different from any other. A whore came over, resting her arms on top of his broad shoulders, and seductively asking him for some coin. Geralt slowly stood up and without a word, followed her into his reserved chambers.

A hiccup passed your lips and Jaskier was about to make fun of you until he saw your broken face. There were a couple of tears that had left your eyes, that sparkle that Jaskier saw in them when you laughed was no longer there.

Your eyes looked almost dull like there was no life in them anymore. Geralt was breaking your heart every time he went to bed another woman.

“Oh, my dear, you shouldn’t let him get to you.”

A full sob escaped your throat and Jaskier moved to sit beside you on the bench. His arm wrapped around your shoulders and pulled you into a small hug.

“I can’t help it, Jaskier. I love him.” A sigh escaped his lips at your confession. Even though he predicted this, he still can’t help but have sympathy for his best friend. He was getting tired of Geralt’s shenanigans with longing stares he would always send your way when you weren’t paying attention.

His arm fell slightly off of your shoulders as you straightened yourself. You furiously wiped the fresh tears that had fallen on your cheeks.

“I’m leaving. Don’t follow me. I’m going back home.”

Before Jaskier could even register what you had said, you were already more than halfway across the pub. You had even left what coin Geralt had given you to pay for your pints. Jaskier tried to call after you but it was no use as you opened the pub’s door and waltzed right out.

He quickly regained his senses and ran into the chamber’s area of the pub, looking for Geralt’s room. He quickly found it from the sounds of grunts and moans. He loudly banged on the door but knew he was a rush. He barged through the door, leaving it wide open. The woman sat on top of Geralt, their bodies completely naked.

“Jaskier, what the fuck?” He ignored the crude comment and rushed out the words so quickly it was hard to decipher them.

“Y/n left. She’s gone.”

Geralt wasted no time, picking up his clothes and quickly putting them on. He had already paid the woman in full so when he was half-dressed, he ran out of the room and out of the pub. He ran over to the stables to see some of your belongings were no longer on Roach.

Your favorite snack of little bread pieces sprinkled with rosemary wasn’t in the left satchel.

Your favorite medallion that Geralt gave you when he found it in a deep dark cave when he hunted a beast sat on top of roach’s saddle, you were giving it back. His thumb grazed over the gold metal, his heart clenching at the thought of leaving.

He gave you that medallion as a courting gift, he watched as your eyes lit up and a bright smile appeared on your face. Ever since you were little you had been able to talk to snakes; they had always made a bright smile appear on your face when you spotted one. They also were sometimes handy in sticky situations.

Even though he kept the fact that he was trying to court you to himself, it didn’t hurt any less to see that you’ve left it behind. His hand curls into a fist, his grip even tighter on the medallion. He leaves Roach, running as fast as he can to the end of the village. He knew Roach was faster but at this point, he didn’t care. He just needed to see you.

He finally sees the frame of your back and it feels as if he’s running even faster, gravel scraping underneath his boots. He was able to get to you just in time before leaving the small village.

A yelp had escaped your throat as his hands spun you around so you were facing him. His breaths were in a fit of pants, white hair had sprung out from his bun, and his clothes were half-heartedly put on.

“You can’t leave.”

You quickly shoved his hands off your shoulder with a huff and rolled your eyes at the large Witcher in front of you.

“And why not?”

He didn’t say a word, his mouth was closed but his eyes were giving you a pleading look. However, you weren’t going to give in. You weren’t going to let him break your heart every time he went off with another woman.

Even though you liked the adventures, you weren’t about to let that abyss grow in your heart. You rolled your eye again at the witcher in front of you. Wasn’t he supposed to not care for anything or anyone?

“You’re unbelievable.”

You turn around, leaving him be until he spun you around once again.

“Geralt! What is going on-”

Your words were completely interrupted by a pair of soft lips that were placed upon yours. Your lips moved in sync; his hand covered your shoulder and the other was on the small of your back.

He forced his tongue into your mouth, practically aching to taste you. His tongue explored your mouth in passion, his hands moved to gently cup your face in adoration. He gently moved his head, his lips leaving yours.

“I love you.” A gasp left your lips, wide eyes were turned his way. Not a word had left your lips because you were honestly shocked. In no situation did you ever think that you would hear those three words come out of his mouth.

Your body was now fully pressed up against a tree near the village’s entrance. His broad chest and tall stature had towered over you. His face was just inches from yours, breath fanned up against your cheeks.

“I can’t sleep unless I’ve thought about the shape of your nose or your plump lips. Not a single thought passes unless it’s somehow entangled you in it. There have been weeks on end where not a single word leaves my mouth but all I want to do is talk and laugh with you for hours.”

His hands had never left your cheeks, his eyes were darting all around your face to see your expression. He couldn’t help but let hope crumble as no sound made avail from your throat. You hadn’t said a single word.

What he hadn’t known was that it was from utter shock. You never thought that the Witcher who you had fallen in love with would ever say those words back. Before he could fully pull away, your body launches itself forward into a loving kiss.

This time it was much more desperate, your hands had gone exploring from his back to his chest to his neck and his handsome face. Your kisses became needier and more passion like the two of you were singing a song.

You jumped up, wrapping your legs as Geralt caught you, his arms right under your legs to keep you stable. The two of you had never broken the kiss as he started to walk back to the pub and its chambers.

There wasn’t a need for words to be shared, not now anyway. Of course, the two of you needed to talk, to sort out your feelings. However, that was put on hold. Your love for him had burned a straight hole in your chest, the feeling of his hands and body pressed up against yours was heavenly.

And that’s all that you needed at the moment, was each other.


End file.
